Charming personality traits
by Raven-Rain
Summary: This is my take on Rogue taking on some of Wolverines more 'chamring peronality traits'.
1. Chapter 1

**Charming personality traits.**

**By RavenRain.**

**A/N:** Occurs towards the end off 'X-Men' the movie. _Italics_ signals Rogues dream. I don't know how long Wolverine was unconscious for so I made it a couple of days because he heals fast but I wanted to have fun with Rogue. I don't have spell check and this sin't beta-ed...so sorry for any mistakes.

**Summery:** This is my take on Rogue taking up some of Wolverines more charming personality traits.

**Rating:** PG-13. There's some sexual innuendoes and swearing. Plus some stealing and fighting and under age drinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't control herself; she'd taken on Wolverines personality traits. She could feel the change as she walked into the school heading straight for bed so she could recover from the hectic couple of days.

_She's running away from the school feeling paranoid that everyone can tell that she is a mutant just by looking at her. She pulls her hood up and gloves tightly on and walks with her head down and her eyes diverted…_

_Wolverine's being posed in mid-air like Jesus on the cross…_

_A sharp pain in her back hits her with a fuzzy black cloud enveloping her vision…_

_She's being backhanded across the face and tied up with rope on the boat…_

_Now she's being handcuffed to the machine that can turn all humans into mutants…_

_She can fell her life drift away from her as Wolverine held her in his arms. She can feel his gentle caress and hear his far off voice calling her back…_

_With a sudden flood of life; thoughts and feelings hit her from Wolverine. Wacthing in shock she stands still as his body callapses limply to the ground._

She awoke with a start and couldn't bring herself to go back to bed just yet. Quietly walking the dark corridors of the echoing school, Rogue wandered into the kitchen looking for Wolverines secret stash of beer which she saw him sneak in there. She found it behind the sodas on the top shelf of a cabinet. After getting some beers in her she could finally get back to sleep.

The next morning her first class was mechanics with Cyclops (stupid punk assed boy) so she decided to miss it and sleep in. She woke up and got changed for her history class with Storm (the sassy little spitfire) and sat in her usual place next to Bobby.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Fine" she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" She didn't feel like repeating herself today. Actually she didn't really feel like herself today.

Lunchtime was a welcomed break for Rogue. The food would've been better, washed down with a beer but she didn't mind so much. Cyclops spotted her and asked, "Why weren't you in class?"

"Like I care what you have to say, you one-eyed-freak."

Cyclops sputtered for a couple of moments and couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"What? Does the truth hurt? Want me to call your mommy so she can kiss it all better?" With that Rogue sniggered and went back to her lunch.

Cyclopse didn't quite know what just happened but decided to tell Xavier about Rogue's weird and rude behaviour.

"Can I see you in my office for a minute?" Xavier asked Rogue just as she was swollowing a mouthful of food.

"Sure, whatever," She said.

Not knowing what he wanted to talk about, Rogue sat down and waited. It all clicked into place when Cyclops walked into the room. She got up to look Cyclops in the eye.

"You told on me? You're a dick!"

She went to walk away but Cyclops wouldn't budge. Grabbing the front of his shirt she said in a deep menacing voice,

"Are you going to move out of my way?"

Cyclops looked past Rogue to Professor Xavier after having a sense of Deja Vu.

"God, you're just like Wolverine!" Cyclops said before he could stop himself.

"What's wrong with Wolverine? Huh?" Rogue said twisting the collar of his shirt more tightly.

"Um, nothing, nothing's wrong with Wolverine." He said shocked that she'd do something like this to him.

"If you insult him, you insult me and you really don't want to insult a girl who could put you in a coma for three weeks just by a touch." Rogue said releasing Cyclops and heading for the door.

Cyclops looked to Professor Xavier to see whether he should try to stop Rogue but Xavier signalled to let her go. When she'd left the room Professor Xavier said,

"When she sucked Wolverine's life-force, she must have absorbed his feelings as well. I'm sure it'll go away soon but be patient with her. She'll most likely act like Wolverine so be careful, we all know how he feels about you. We should probably get Jean to run some tests on her just to make sure it's nothing permenent."

"So she's a mini female version of Wolverine? Now there's a scary thought."

Rogue didn't feel like staying around for a lecture during the rest of her lunch so decided to have a little look around the school. What she found brought a smile to her face. It was Cyclops's bike, and it was just begging to be taken out for a ride. She started it up and rode it out of the school. She spotted a silver rectangle button and decided to see what would happen if she pressed it. Speeding along twice as fast as before, she let out a laugh for the first time in a while. She stopped in town and parked the bike in front of a clothes store.

She went in and picked out a couple of corset type tops (one black leather and one blue jeaned material), leather trousers, boots and long leather gloves. Luckily she found Cyclops's spare credit card.

"He must keep it for emergencies." she thought with a smile.

This was her emergency because she hadn't brought new clothes in over eight months.

After paying for the clothes she went across the street to a small café. Buying some lunch she thought of what else would piss Cyclops off. He was very annoying in a geeky-nerd kind of way and pissed her off for telling Xavier she did something 'naughty'.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" A boy her age asked her. She took a moment to take in his appearance, which consisted of several piercings, black spiked hair, and clothes that were ripped and stained beyond repair.

"Trying to eat. But the sight of you is putting me off my food so can you piss off now." Hearing laughter from behind, she looked in the mirror by the till and noticed a group of boys sitting at the table laughing at their friend and his lack of luck.

The pierced boy grabbed her coat covered arm and sounded angry when he said,

"What's so funny?"

"You are you pin cushion! And get your hand off me…you're hurting me!"

When he held on to her arm after she kept struggling she got angry and threatened him.

"If you don't remove your hand from me…"

"You'll what?" The boy interrupted.

"I'll introduce you to pain you never even imagined possible."

"What's a little girl like you going to do? Lick me to death?" he said and laughed at his own bad joke.

She was bored and decided to teach this boy a lesson he'd never forget. He pulled her flush against his body and leaned in for a kiss. She felt a bump in his chest under his shirt and hooked her nail in it and pulled hard. He screamed in pain and jumped back looking down as liquid dripped down his black T-Shirt. A silver nipple ring fell to the floor with a satisfying clang. She picked it up as a souvenir.

Throwing down $10 on the table, she walked out loving the feeling of sticking up for her self. Securing her shopping bags to the bike she hopped on and sped off in the direction of the school. When she arrived back at school she snuck the bike back where she found it and hid her shopping bags under her bed.

She carried on going to the rest of her classes for the day but couldn't stop thinking about Wolverine and wether he was alright. She decided to go and see him and was upset when she saw him in bandages and unconcious. She held his hand in her gloved one and started talking.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not but you better get your unconcious ass out of this bed."

When no response came she sighed in defeat and decided to talk about her day of events.

"Well I skipped class, and before you tell me off it was the eye patches class so it doesn't matter. Ummm…Then I had Storms class. She was looking hot as always. I went shopping during lunch. Can I just say that Patches' bike kicks ass! It is soo wasted on him. Then I beat the crap outta some boy in a café but he deserved it. Then I had a few more boring classes and here we are."

Tears were skipping down her face by the end and a sniffle escaped her as she stroked Wolverine's hair away from his forehead.

"If you don't wake up I'm gonna steal Jean Grey away from you. Pity you couldn't see her today because she was looking ten types of FINE."

When she saw no response she decided to let him rest.

Heading up to the school she noticed it was dinnertime and went to the cafeteria. She got her food and sat alone at a table were she had a view of Jean Grey but it didn't look obvious she was staring. Bobby sat down next to her but her attention wasn't all there. All she could think about was Jean and how red really suited her. Rogue nodded and occasionally murmered yeah which seemed to satisfy the boy.

"So I'll meet you for breakfast tomorrow on the bench." Bobby said before heading off with some boys. Rogue breifly noted down what he said but most of her attention was on Jean and the way she was walking towards Rogue. As Jean sat down next to Rogue she said,

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright."

"I just want to make sure you're okay so would it be alright if I did some tests on you tomorrow morning?"

"You can do anything to me anytime." Rogue answered flirtatiously.

"We'll do the tests before breakfast tomorrow. Hope you don't mind?" Jean Grey said with an odd look on her face from Rogue's comment.

"Not at all. Looking forward to it!"

As Jean walked away with a worried expression on her face Rogue couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow morning.

As the night drew to a close, Rogue headed to the kitchen for a beer before bed.

Luckily no one was around so it gave Rogue some time to think. She knew something wasn't right with her but she couldn't put her finger on it and she couldn't seem to bring herself to care. The beer ran out and sleep called to her so she went to bed setting her alarm bright and early for tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The stupid chirping birds were pissing Rogue off before she remembered about her meeting with Jean. Putting on some clothes she hopped down the stairs to the cafetiria.

"We shouldn't be too long. Is it okay that you're a bit late for breakfast?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Rogue said, eager to go somewhere a little more private.

They traveled down in the elevator and walked along to a room oppisite where Wolverine was.

"If you could get undressed and put this gown on then lie down on the table please."

"Couldn't wait to get my clothes off then?" Rogue said as she stepped behind a screen to do what Jean said. Jean was a bit taken back by the comment but kept in mind what Xavier told her.

"Please lie down," She said pointing to the table.

"How about you lie down and I run some 'tests' on you?" Rogue said throwing a suggestive look at Jean. Jean opened and closed her mouth a few times but didn't know what to say to that. Rogue walked up to Jean and brushed her hair away from her neck. Leaning in Rogue whispered,

"I always did love it when you ordered me around."

Rogue trailed her hand from Jean's hair, across the side of her face, and down to the curve of her neck.

"Hey, Just poping in to see whats taking so long. Need any help?" Cyclops said as he walked in and saw Rogue with her hand on Jean's neck and her mouth near her ear.

"When I need an eye-patch model I'll call for ya." Rogue said, pissed off that he had interupted her. Predictable as always Cyclopse placed a kiss firmly on Jean's lips and stayed for the whole test.

Rogue walked off a couple of minutes late to her history class but she didn't mind too much. Seeing Storm angry would be worth the awkward test with Cyclops looming over Jean. Bobby seemed concerned and a little angry when she walked in. Storm acted understanding, which was dissapointing but her clothes made up for it. Most of the time Storm's back was to the class as she was too busy writing note's on the bored. This gave Rogue the perfect chance to check out her ass in those tight grey trousers.When Storm turned around to address the class it gave Rogue the perfect opportunity to check out how Storm's white top clung to every curve.

"Rogue, are you even listening to me? If you didn't want to have breakfast on the bench then you should've told me."

"When did you suddenly become my over protective boyfriend? I could do without…thanks."

Class finished and Rogue walked out leaving a confused Bobby behind.

The day continued uneventfully for Rogue as she drifted through her classes not paying much attention to anything. As soon as she finished her lessons for the day she went to her room and got dressed into her leather corset top, trousers, gloves and boots. She looked dangerous and felt like she could do anything. Sneaking into the garage she hot wired Scott's bike again and rode it out off the school not caring if anyone heard her or not.

Driving to the nearest bar she could find she ordered a beer but with the look the bartender and bouncers gave her she didn't think her beer would be so easy to get.

"Hey, how 'bout we make a deal? If I pin you to the ground for the count of ten or knock you out, I get served?" Rogue asked the smallest bouncer. He was about her height but with well defined muscles, light blond hair and mustach. The other bouncer was about 7ft tall, was black with short dark hair and built like a brick house. She thought she had more of a chance with the smaller bouncer...what she didn't know was that he was a black belt in Karate so he wouldn't be so easy to knock out.

After everyone's laughter calmed down, the blond guy nodded his agreement after seeing Rogue was serious. They walked outside into the ally which was small and not even big enough to circle each other. But all the bars patrons could see the fight and it would be difficult to see from the street. So the fight began when Blondie said "Ladies first."

Rogue gave him a right hook and replyed with, "Whoever said I was a lady was lying!" After that they swaped kicks and punches. He kept leaping into the air doing spin kicks and after a few to the head Rogue learnt to duck. Catching his leg in mid air, Rogue twisted his foot until he yelped. Dropping to the floor he did a flip back onto his feet but was favouring his right foot. He tried punching and kicking but he was slowed down by his injury. After he tried spin kicking again, Rogue saw her opening and ducked under his foot, then quickly stood up and kicked his chin as hard as she could. He went flying back onto the ground and tried moving for a few seconds then gave up to unconciousness.

Shocked and with their mouth hanging open everyone just looked from Rogue to Blondie. After a couple of seconds to absorb what really just happened they all cheered Rogue and dragged Blondie back into the bar cleaning up this wounds with a tissue.

The bartender handed Rogue a tissue with her beer and said the drink was on the house. Thanking him, they got talking on where she learnt to fight like that. She said her friend taught her which was partically true seeing as she had part of Wolverine in her and some of his instincts and feelings.

A few hours later the doors to the bar suddenly flew open with a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. He strode over to Rogue and her day just got worse. it was Cyclopse and he was mad.

"You stole my bike!"

"Give the boy a prize!" Rogue replied sarcastically.

"That's illegal ya know." He said matter of factly.

"Yeah...and? Does it look like I care?" Rogue replied while taking another swig of her beer.

"She's under age and unless you want me to report you I'm going to be taking her now." Cyclopse said to the bar tender, while grabbing Rogues arm and practically dragging her towards the door.

"Get off me!" She yelled and kicked Cyclopse as hard as she could in his 'family jewels' while yanking her arm out of his grip. A satisfied smile crawled onto her face and she thought of the possibility of him now being unable to have children. Paying her bill she casually walked out of the bar waving to everyone while they once again clapped and cheered for her.

With Wolverines thoughts and feeling rolling through Rogues head she wasn't quite herself and decided to go to a club to pick up a girl. She felt like a guy who needed to get laid. Secretly she'd always wondered what it'd be like to be with a woman and she was just about to find out.

She didn't have to be in the club for long before a petite red head came over to her and started talking. After getting an invitation to a motel room Rogue said she was a germaphobe and that she didn't like skin to skin contact. But Rogue had put on sheer underwear and had gloves so there was a way around that. The red heads green eyes sparkled with curiosity but it quickly turned to lust as she looked Rogue up and down.

After they had both satisfied each other they laid back on the bed panting. Rogues gloves were officially ruined but it was well worth it. The girl fell asleep with a sleepy smile on her face. Rogue took a few minutes to appriciate the girls beauty before getting up and changing. She suddenly couldn't believe she'd just had sex with a girl. Is this what Wolverine did all the time? I guess you couldn't expect people to be alone all the time...everyone need some companionship every now and then.

The ride back to the school went by in a blur as Rogue wondered if anyone would be able to tell what she'd just done. She decided only Xavier would be able to tell and only if she thought about it. Everyone else would just chalk it up to her recent weird behaviour due to Wolverine saving her life.

Wolverines voice was growing quiet in her head until it was just a hushed whisper at the back of her mind. Walking into the school she started to feel almost back to normal now. Secretly she didn't regret anything she'd done but to the outside world she acted remorseful and apologetic. She said sorry to Bobby that night and asked if there was any way she could make it up to Scott. He said she'd have after school detention with him for an hour everyday for a week. She'd clean cars and bikes and help him in the garage. She wasn't looking forward to it but she knew she deserved it, afterall he was still walking a bit slowly like he was still sore. That brought a secret smile to sparle in her eyes as she headed to bed.

The next day things were pretty much back to normal and Wolverine had woken up. He was heading out again but she understood his need to understand his past. Saying their good byes, Rogue couldn't help but want to go with him because of the little qhisper at the back of her mind telling her to. But she was the good little Rogue now and she had school to attend, so she stayed behind and stared after Wolverine as he sped away on Scotts bike. She now understood his obsession with that bike and laughed as she closed the door and walked back to Bobby.

**THE END.**


End file.
